thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Faithful
Old Faithful is the thirteenth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Sir Handel stayed shut up in the shed for several days, but one market day, Peter Sam couldn't work, he needed repairs. Sir Handel had a second chance and came out of the shed after his punishment was over. He tried extra hard to be polite to the coaches, but the coaches did not trust them. They became very awkward and rude to Sir Handel as they were climbing the hill. The sheeps broke the fence and ran into the line and Sir Handel stopped. The coaches became very angry at Sir Handel and accused him for bumping them deliberately when he didn't, so they taught Sir Handel a lesson by pushing him off the rails. No one was hurt, and Sir Handel limps sadly home. As Sir Handel came back to the sheds, The Thin Controller advises him that there will be no more works for the rest of the day, and then volunteers which engine could pull the visitors train without an engine. Skarloey wanted to be chosen and so the Thin Controller agreed that Skarloey would try, and then he sets off. When Skarloey arrived at Crovan's Gate, he scolds the coaches severly for hurting the passengers, and the coaches apologises to Skarloey. As soon as the guard blew the whistle, Skarloey started off with the coaches. Skarloey knows every stations and every areas at where he has to stop. He was very pleased as he puffed along the line where the sun was shining. As he reached the hill, his driver tells him to steady and Skarloey thinks it would be better down the hill. But he was wrong, because his springs now became weak and the rail joints jarred his wheels. As Skarloey came down the hill, tilting him on one side and at last he stopped. His driver said that he needs a bus for the passengers, but Skarloey disagrees with what his driver says because he is determined to take the passengers back to the last station. Later, James was waiting impatiently for Skarloey's passengers, but Skarloey who was still crocked has arrived to the station on time. As soon as James has collected the passenginers, he took them back home without saying anything to Skarloey. Characters *Skarloey *Sir Handel (does not speak) *Peter Sam (does not speak) *James (does not speak) *Percy (cameo) *Thomas (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (music video cameo) *Bill and Ben (music video cameo) *Donald and Douglas (music video cameo) *Oliver (music video cameo) Gallery OldFaithful1.png OldFaithful2.png OldFaithful3.png OldFaithful4.png OldFaithful5.png OldFaithful6.png OldFaithful7.png Video Category:Season 11 Category:Railway Series Category:TRAINZ Category:Remakes Category:Vhs Category:2016 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:DVD Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2014 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2- Category:2014 Vhs Along With Wrong Road Category:2014 DVD Category:2